


Three Hearts

by londonbird



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Confusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/londonbird
Summary: One heart, soon became twonow there's three hearts beatingunder this roof.The story of Sergio and Fernando and their way to parenthood.





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the new story and universe I have been working on. I don't even remember when exactly I first had this idea, but it was at least a year ago and I've been thinking about it so much. It feels kinda surreal that it's now turning into an actual story but I am excited to finally share it.
> 
> It's mpreg so obviously an alternate universe but that's not the only thing that will be different from canon. I don't want to reveal too much now, though, all will be explained as the story progresses.
> 
> This fic means a lot to me so I hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments or kudos. Thank you!

_March 2018._  
.  
.  
. 

Fernando sat there, hands folded in his lap as he waited for the doctor to see him. He went over his schedule for the rest of the day in his mind again, all appointments having been planned meticulously. When he was done here, he was meeting the caterer to make arrangements for Sergio’s birthday party and later he would have to go pick out the decorations and flowers, too. 

March was such a busy month with their birthdays only 10 days apart and Easter as well as some of the most important matches of the season taking place. He couldn’t remember how they had dealt with so many events while they were both still active, but they had also rarely ever celebrated birthdays and other holidays then. The focus had always been on football with little to no room for distractions, and sometimes Fernando thought it was a miracle they had managed to make their relationship work in between all of it.

But things were different now that he was retired. His life was about other things than football and he finally had time for things that had never fit into their schedule before. Arranging a surprise birthday party for Sergio was one of them. Even though it was a small party, just for family and close friends, it was quite a bit of work and in the beginning Fernando had been a little stressed out by everything he had to think of and plan, all the details that mattered because he wanted everything to be perfect.

It was coming together now, though, and he was already excited, mostly for Sergio’s reaction. He really wanted him to love it, to see him happy on his special day. It was more important to him than his own birthday, for which he didn’t have anything planned, just a little get-together with his parents and siblings and anyone else who might drop by on the day.

“Hello Fernando, and sorry for the wait”, the doctor finally came in and greeted him, interrupting his thoughts.

Fernando shook his hand and looked at him expectantly. “I didn't think I'd have to come and see you. Anything wrong with my results?” He'd just been in for a routine check last week, and it had surprised him when he'd received a call asking him to come in. Usually they'd just tell him the results over the phone, and the fact that the doctor wanted to speak to him had to mean something wasn’t right.

It had unsettled him a little, had made him slightly nervous and think about how he had felt recently, if there had been any possible warning signs of something being off. He hadn’t come up with anything though. He felt fine, he was eating well, tried to exercise regularly, got enough sleep most nights. Sure, there had been some days where he’d felt listless or tired, lacking energy or even the motivation to get out of bed but wasn’t that normal? He didn’t think it could be anything serious.

“No, I can assure you, everything's fine. Your results are great as usual.”

As he had suspected, then. Fernando nodded, relieved that he still had a good connection with his body like back in the day, when he’d always known when he went down on the pitch whether it was bad or just a little knock. That didn’t explain why the doctor had wanted to see him, though.

“But there is something else.”

There it was. Fernando raised a brow, wondering why the doctor was being so mysterious and not just straight up telling him. “And what's that?”

The doctor just smiled. “Have you noticed anything different lately? Changes in your body, or your mood?”

Fernando frowned, trying to figure out what his doctor was hinting at. It was starting to get to him, how casual he was being about it, as if it was so obvious yet Fernando had no clue. He couldn't really think of anything different, at least nothing he had found noteworthy or worrying.

“I mean things like, morning sickness, loss of appetite, headaches. Did you lose or gain weight? Have mood swings?”

Fernando was growing tired of all the questions, he hadn’t come here for an investigation. He just wanted to know what was going on with him. But since the doctor was so adamant about it, he thought about it again, and the truth was that he could actually relate to some of the symptoms.

“There were days where I felt sick in the morning, yeah. But it wasn't a regular thing. I just put it down to low blood sugar.” He shrugged. “And I might have gained a few pounds, but I didn't work out quite as much recently. I just wasn't really feeling like it, I didn't have a lot of energy. But I've had a lot going on, so…”

The doctor nodded. “Well, I'm sure that played a part in this. But as I said, there's another reason for these symptoms. Congratulations, Fernando, you're pregnant.”

_You're pregnant._

The words echoed in his head.

Pregnant.

He was pregnant.

What?

The doctor continued talking but Fernando wasn't listening, the world around him seeming to have stopped at that word. Pregnant. All he could hear now was his own blood rushing through his ears as he felt all color drain from his face and he got dizzy. He was in shock, his body reacting in a way that he couldn't control and his brain had stopped working as he couldn’t think either.

He gripped the edge of the desk in front of him and tried to focus on his breathing. That's when the doctor noticed something was wrong.

“Fernando, are you okay? Hey. You're looking very pale.” The doctor got up to get him a glass of water and handed it to him, sitting down next to him. “It's okay. I know this must be unexpected for you, especially after what you've been through the last two years. But as I said, you're perfectly healthy so there's nothing to worry about.”

Fernando nodded weakly, not even sure if he was worried about anything or what exactly he was feeling. He still hadn't quite processed this. He chugged down the water, his mouth incredibly dry, and it made him feel like he was coming back to life a little, his heart rate slowly normalising and his palms not being so sweaty anymore.

He kept holding onto the empty glass and dared to look down at himself, his belly, wondering if it would look any different now. Of course it didn't. He wasn't suddenly sporting a bump, what a ridiculous thought. Yet he felt different, extremely aware of his body and almost afraid to move or even breathe. Something was off, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. He just felt strange in his own body.

Then he realised he should say something, that the doctor was waiting for a response from him. He blushed. “I’m sorry, I’m just…”, he trailed off, setting the glass down on the desk. “I would have expected anything but this.”

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. “You don’t have to apologise, Fernando. It’s fine. I understand.”

Fernando nodded again, still feeling a bit embarrassed about his reaction now and still feeling overwhelmed, but not as much in a paralysing way as in an exhausting way. All the thoughts and emotions that the news had caused to wash over him made him feel exhausted. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

“What happens now?”, he managed to ask after a moment of silence, the doctor patiently sitting with him, not pushing him to speak. He was tired but he felt like he needed some directions, because his life had literally changed from one minute to the other and now it was like he knew nothing anymore. It was funny because for almost two years, he had been waiting for news like this every single day. Yet now he felt like he couldn't be any less prepared.

“We’ll do an ultrasound, to check on the baby and figure out how far along you really are ‘cause it looks like you’ve been pregnant for a while.” The doctor smiled at him. “The sooner the better. We could even do it now, but we can also wait if you want to have Sergio there?”

Sergio. Oh fuck. Once again Fernando felt a wave of panic hitting him. He'd have to tell Sergio. How would he do that? And how would Sergio react? He had no idea, his mind drawing a complete blank. The situation was so different than he had always thought it would be, all the times he had imagined it, so many possible ways of revealing the big news to Sergio. But the circumstances were different now than they had been then. Everything was different and somehow he was scared that Sergio wouldn’t be happy. Hell, he wasn’t even happy himself in that moment.

It was so strange because he felt like he wasn't himself, like he had entered some parallel universe the moment the doctor had said those life changing words and now he was disconnected from his whole existence like he had known it before. Was this normal or was he having some kind of breakdown?

He realised the doctor was waiting for a response again so he just nodded, trying to gather himself. 

“You can call to make an appointment once you've spoken to him.”

Fernando nodded again. “Thank you.” He was slowly calming down and hoping he would manage to stay calm and not have another attack of panic. Either way it would be safest if he went home now, where he could get some rest and try to process the news. He needed to get home.

He got up and so did the doctor, who patted Fernando’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be confused, this is a big change in your life. Take your time to get used to it and talk to Sergio, I’m sure everything will be fine. And if you have any questions or concerns you can always call.”

Fernando tried a small smile, thankful for the comforting words, even though he wasn’t sure he believed them right now. He just wasn’t sure about anything in that moment. But hopefully it would pass and then he could be happy about his biggest dream finally coming true, at a time when he hadn’t dared to hope for it anymore.


End file.
